videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Mystery of the Ancients/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of The Legend of Zelda: Mystery of the Ancients. Walkthrough Link's House Link (you, the player) wake up. Your sister tells you that your father said you had to deliver a package to Hyrule Castle. Time to head off to Hyrule Castle! Just move with the left control stick and read signs, talk to people, open doors, etc. with the A button. Tempori Village This is the village you live in. There's not a lot to do here at the moment, so you can just leave for now. Hyrule Field Here's Hyrule Field! It's a huge, expansive field with Lon Lon Ranch at the very center. Unfortunately, there's not much to explore just yet. Hyrule Castle is just up north now! Head up a little and you should be able to enter! But, uh-oh, you can't enter because you need a sword and shield. Luckily, your father happens to be a swordsman! Head back to Tempori Village. Tempori Village A bit of backtracking, I know. Anyway, head into the house next to yours. Swordsman's House After you explain the situation to him, your father is happy to show you how to use a sword and shield. First of all, the sword. You can perform a basic horizontal swing by pressing the B button. Press B while using the shield to perform a thrust that deals slightly more damage than a swing but has less range. Press the A button while Z-Targeting something to perform a jump attack (more on Z-Targeting later.) Finally, hold B and then release it to perform a powerful Spin Attack and damage everything around you. One last thing! An essential technique is Z-Targeting. Pressing the ZL button will Z-Target the nearest enemy. Pressing it again cycles through each enemy on the screen and then back to normal. While Z-Targeting, the camera will follow whatever you're Z-Targeting, and all attacks will automatically be aimed at that enemy. Also, use the shield with ZR to effectively negate incoming damage, with the exception of magical attacks since you only have a Wooden Shield. It's good you know this, because you'll have to put it to use fighting these new enemies in a training exercise: ChuChus! There are a few different varieties of these, but the most common ones, the Red ChuChus, are the only ones you'll face in the exercise. They take a couple hits to defeat and drop Rupees (the currency), Hearts (health), or occasionally Red Jelly, which you can use to make Red Potion, one of a few potions in the game. Red Potions restore your health, but you can't make any right now because it's impossible to have enough Red Jelly at this point and you need an Empty Bottle to hold the potion. Beat the Red ChuChus, and you'll be ready to head to Hyrule Castle! Tempori Village Leave the village and just head for the Hyrule Field again. Hyrule Field (Revisited) There are slight changes to Hyrule Field now. First of all, since you have a sword you can cut the grass around the area for Rupees and Hearts. Second of all, there are Red ChuChus just hanging out. You can kill them or ignore them. You'll be able to get some of their drops later.